Assassination (Plot)
An Assassination is one of the possible Plots in a game of Covert Action. This is a common plot that occurs in four different Mission Sets. With many Participants and several branches of the plot to pursue simultaneously, it is very difficult to arrest everybody. On the other hand, there are many ways to find the Major Agent and stop him before he can strike. On top of this, the Assassination mission offers a terrific chance to catch the Mastermind, early in the mission. General Plot Overview In an Assassination scenario, 7 participants attempt to kill an important person who is obstructing their greater-scale operations. This is performed loosely in three general steps: The plot begins with several participants planning the operation and getting in touch with some of the other participants. The Mastermind is informed that the plan is in motion. In the next step, several Minor Agents acquire items by performing Minor Crimes. The Tailed Victim follows the victim around to discover his vulnerabilities. The Purchase Weapon acquires a powerful Sniper Rifle. Both the rifle and information are given directly to the Assassin. In addition, the Financed Operation withdraws money and sends it via the Delivered Money to the Assassin as payment. In the third step, the Assassin commits the Primary Crime by assassinating the target. This ends the mission successfully. Mission Sets The Assassination plot will appear as part of four different Mission Sets: * Drug Campaign * Freedom Games Strike * Political Assassination * Terror Campaign In the Drug Campaign and Freedom Games Strike scenarios, the Assassination will usually occur as the second mission of the set, and may occasionally occur as the first mission. In the Political Assassination and Terror Campaign, it will always be the last mission of the set. Participants Unlike in most other Plots, the Role names of the Participants in an Assassination seem to describe the actions they will perform (in the past tense, no less), rather than their role in the plot. Thus, we get names like "Financed Operation" rather than "Financier". This can be a little confusing both in-game and here at the Wiki. Items During an Assassination plot, two items are created and will move between participants as the plot dictates: Plot Outline The following actions are performed by the participants in the plot. The order in which these actions will occur is not strict, and may change slightly depending on random factors, as well as in reaction to Max Remington's actions. 'Activation' During this stage, the various Organizers activate one another as well as one of the Minor Agents. The Mastermind is informed that the plot has been initiated. By this point, both the Contacted Parties and the Inside Contact have completed their mission. They will go into hiding if not arrested or turned. In addition, the Mastermind is likely to go into hiding soon after receiving the above message. He will not stick around until the end of the mission. 'Acquisitions' During this stage, the Minor Agents perform Minor Crimes to acquire the necessary items for this plot. All items are finally delivered to the Major Agent. In addition, money is withdrawn and delivered to the Major Agent via Courier. .|---| This Minor Crime does not generate any Bulletin.}} .|"Here is the weapon you requested. Good luck."}} .|"Bulletin: (INTERPOL BankWatch) A large quantity of cash has been withdrawn from the in . This transaction appears quite suspicious."}} .|"These funds are to be delivered to the assassin. Waste no time."}} .|"This represents our down-payment. Good luck."| This may occur after the Primary Crime has been completed. The payoff itself is not required for the Assassin to commit that crime.}} By this point, all four of the above participants (Tailed Victim, Purchase Weapon, Financed Operation and Delivered Money) have fulfilled their mission and will go into hiding if not arrested or turned. 'Execution' The Assassin, having completed his mission, can now safely go into hiding if not arrested or turned. 'Resolution' This plot lacks a proper Resolution stage. The only action that may occur after the Primary Crime is the transfer of the from the Financed Operation to the Assassin via the Delivered Money courier - but this action usually occurs before the Primary Crime. Unlike most other plots, there is no further communication or delivery of items to the Mastermind after the Primary Crime. In fact, the Mastermind will likely already be In Hiding since the end of the Activation stage. Scoring This is a list of the points you will be rewarded for performing various actions during the course of the mission. In addition, the following failure will increase the Maximum Score by the listed amount of points: The highest final score possible for this mission is 1383, before applying Difficulty multipliers. Category:Plots